


Dragon Me In

by Dokt0rGunn



Series: Borderlands Prompts [11]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Fluff, Gaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokt0rGunn/pseuds/Dokt0rGunn
Summary: Prompt:A and B are online gaming enemies, but they meet in real life and hit it off until they find out their online gamer names





	Dragon Me In

“Bro come on,” Rhys basically whined into his phone, “Vasquez spent all day rubbing it in that he gets project lead instead of me, I need to drown my woes in alcohol with my best bro.”

“Rhys, we’re almost thirty now, you can’t just get drunk every time something at Atlas doesn’t go your way,” Vaughn sounded exasperated, “besides, as I’ve already told you once, I have breakfast with my parents tomorrow and I don’t want to be hung over as hell for it.”

The tall man groaned and leaned against the nearest building, “well what am I supposed to do then?”

“Did you try Yvette?”

“Yeah, she said her and Fiona were having a night in and if I interrupted it again she’d murder me through the phone.”

“You could go check out that new bar, what’s it called…”

“Detect Magic I think?”

“No, no, one sec I’m googling it,” the sound of a keyboard came over the phone for a moment, “ah! Magic Missile, and they even have an event planned tonight for local gamers, cheap drinks and table top RPGs, it’s exactly your crowd.”

“Yeah I guess,” he mumbled.

“You guess, jeeze Rhys, go have fun, meet some new people you don’t work with.”

“I hang out with Fiona and Sasha and August!”

“Only because Yvette hangs out with them.”

“Fine, fine, I’m going, I’m going to go and make awesome new friends who unlike you will go drinking with me when Vasquez is an ass.”

“Good.”

“Great,” Rhys hung up and stood in the street for a moment, alright, he could do this, he met new people all the time for work functions, how hard could meeting people for social things be?

The Magic Missile Tavern had a large wooden sign shaped like a wizards hat and the front door was painted like the mouth of a dragon, definitely his kind of place. When he entered in there was already one group started in the middle of the bar and what appeared to be another one forming in the corner.

Rhys shuffled slightly closer and tried to decide if he should ask to join. Would that seem pushy or needy? He really didn’t want to be that guy.

“Hey, you wanna join in? We’re doing Pathfinder?” An extremely attractive older man in a tight pink shirt with a cat on the front looked up from the table at him over a pair of glasses.

“I uh,” Rhys felt at a loss for words, this didn’t usually happen to him.

“Oh uhm, you don’t have to, I just thought because you were standing there,” the man’s face went nearly as pink as his shirt.

“No I totally want to uh, play I just, uhm…that is, yes, please,” Rhys finally managed to get almost a coherent sentence out.

“Okay awesome, my name’s Tim, by the way,” he smiled in a way that scrunched his nose just perfectly and oh fuck Rhys was in so much trouble already.

“Rhys,” he managed easing into a seat, “we doing pre-builds or making our own?”

“The GM said we can make our own, it’s just a basic level one campaign,” Tim shrugged.

“What is everyone playing?”

“Oh I’m playing a Fighter, uhm that guy is Brick and he’s playing a Witch,” Tim motioned to each person as he spoke, “the lady across the table is Gaige and she’s playing a Cleric, so I mean basically you can be whatever you want.”

“Cool,” Rhys considered it for a moment, “psionics an option?”

The girl behind the GM screen pressed one finger to her lips for a moment as though considering, “uh, no, absolutely not, I know what a level one Psion can get away with.”

“Alright, Sorcerer it is,” Rhys grinned and leaned over his character sheet.

The game was light hearted and a lot of fun, but Rhys had to admit that he perhaps particularly enjoyed it because Tim kept shooting him none to subtle glances the entire time. When they finally finished he ended up sitting in one of the booths with Tim chatting about at first table top games and then eventually video games.

“Seriously you play Old Republic too? There’s so few of us left, what’s your main?” Tim asked.

“Well, not to be predictable, but Sith Sorcerer,” Rhys grinned, “you?”

“Jedi Sage,” he laughed, “my brother says he needs a good healer and he quote unquote, can’t trust any of the rest of these bastards.”

“Oh, is your brother the party leader then?”

“Guildmaster, and he never lets us forget it either, he founded the _Knights of Awesome_ before the game was even released, never shuts up about it,” Tim chuckled.

Rhys almost put his head into the table, of course, the guy who was otherwise absolutely perfect was a member of his rival guild. The server they were all on was really small and you just tended to fight the same people over and over in PvP. In Rhys’ humble opinion of all the people they fought, the _Knights of Awesome_ were the worst, they were total assholes both in the chat and in the game.

“What?” Tim looked concerned.

“I’m kind of the Guild Leader of _Covered In Bees_ ,” Rhys said with a wince.

“You’re kidding,” the man ran one hand over his mouth, “man Jack’s gonna be mad at me.”

“Why?” Rhys raised one eyebrow slightly bitter about this night ruining revelation, “can’t even talk to the enemy?”

“Well I don’t think he’d mind talking so much, but uh, he’s definitely gonna be pissed about this,” and then Tim was pulling him into a kiss.

It was perfect and sweet, and well, what could a little fraternizing with the enemy hurt really? Might be good really, for inter guild relations or whatever? Bring unity to the server right? Right, he was definitely going to use that as an excuse later when Vaughn inevitably flipped.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, the Knights of Awesome and Covered in Bees are actual guilds which I helped create on SWtOR.


End file.
